


Paint My Life

by alwaysbyme



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Human AU, Human Names Used, M/M, art class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysbyme/pseuds/alwaysbyme
Summary: Ludwig Beilschmidt is an art student, for a reason unknown to him since he can't even draw.Feliciano Vargas is an amazing art student that excels in that class.There's a project due on the first of October, and Mr. Vargas thinks these two would be the perfect match for one another.





	1. Chapter 1

Ludwig tapped the pencil irritably against his desk. He didn't know why he was in art class, it just sort of happened. It was better than being in choir, since he couldn't sing for the life of him, and neither could half the people in there. So he'd stuck with art, with one small problem: he can't draw. Stick figures? Sure, he could do that. But actual amazing artwork that belongs in a museum? Oh no, that just wasn't for him. That was for the brunette Italian that sat across from him. He was the true artist. Ludwig didn't understand how he did it, but, this was their senior year in high school, and for what he's heard, this kid has been in art since it was an option. Aside from that, his grandfather was the art teacher.

"Alright class," Mr. Vargas announced. "Today, we start a project. Don't worry, you won't be doing this alone, you'll be working with a partner that I assign you."

This earned groans from the class, and Mr. Vargas just chuckled.

"I know, I know, terrible," he agreed. "But, since none of you have been able to shut your mouths lately, this is your punishment. You'll be required to work with each other outside of school, if there is a problem with that when I assign you your partner, please come see me and we can discuss it."

He cleared his throat, pulling out a list.

"Yao and Ivan, you'll be partners," he looked up quickly, seeing the two smile at each other lovingly and wondered if he made a mistake with that one. "Alfred and Kiku...Ludwig and Feliciano..."

From there, Ludwig zoned out, and he glanced up at his new partner. Feliciano's brown gaze fell on him, and he smiled brightly at the German, before turning back around and listening to his grandfather call the rest of the names. Ludwig gulped, tightening the hold on his pencil, his heart hammering in his chest. He furrowed his eyebrows...what the hell was wrong with him?

"Alright, that's all," he called. "These projects will be do the first of October, and we will start them tomorrow. You'll be creating your own art work...it could be anything: a sculpture, a painting, a drawing, anything you'd like. It must tell a story, it must awe us all into silence it's so amazing. We have three weeks to work on this, I hope you all use your time well."

The bell rang, and Mr. Vargas smiled.

"Class dismissed. Remember, if there's going to be problems with who you're with, come speak to me after class."

Ludwig gathered up his stuff quickly, avoiding all eye contact with Feliciano, who was slinging his Italian flag backpack over his shoulder, chatting merrily with Alfred and Matthew.

Just as Ludwig was about to leave, Feliciano called out to him.

"Do you have any ideas for this project?" he wondered.

"Uh...nein," he answered, mentally kicking himself for switching over to his first language on instinct, something he did when he was very nervous. "I'm not very good at art in the first place."

"That's okay!" Feliciano promised, his smile never faltering. "I have a few ideas in mind, so tomorrow I'll sketch them out for you, and we can pick one. Would you rather work at your place or mine?"

"Um..." He thought about his older brother, who would most likely have his two best friends, Antonio and Francis, over, and what a disaster that would be, and quickly stuck with, "Your house."

Feliciano's eyes lit up.

"Okay! I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked.

Ludwig nodded.

"Ja, tomorrow," he responded.

Feliciano grinned at him one last time, before his grandfather called him over, telling him it was time to go, because Lovino was waiting for them at home. He waved at Ludwig, before going to help his grandfather clean up. Ludwig lingered for a second longer, before leaving the classroom and going outside.

He spotted his brother's car, and got in, sighing a little.

"Mein kleiner bruder! How was school?" Gilbert asked, ruffling his hair a little, messing up his slicked back style.

Ludwig groaned, trying to push his hair back into place.

"Fine."

Gilbert rolled his eyes as he pulled out of the high school's parking lot.

"Just fine? Did nothing exciting happen?" he asked. "You know, my high school experience was almost as awesome as me, your's just sounds boring and strict...like you."

"I have an art project to work on," he said. "I'll be going over Feliciano's house some days to work on it, Mr. Vargas assigned us as partners."

"Feliciano? Lovino's little brother?" he wondered.

"Who's Lovino?" Ludwig question, wracking his brain trying to recall why he's heard the name 'Lovino' before.

"It's Antonio's boyfriend," Gilbert informed. "You've never met him, but I have, many times." He let out a laugh. "He's so bitter! He's like Arthur, but worse. I don't know how Francis puts up with Arthur, it amazes me. Anyways, he's pretty bitter towards the world, so watch out if you go over Feliciano's house, I guarentee he won't like you in the slightest."

Ludwig frowned a little at that. Maybe he should've suggested they work on the project at his house instead.

"But anyways! I thought you didn't know how to draw," Gilbert replied, pulling into their house, and getting out of the car.

"I can't, but Feliciano's an artist," Ludwig promised as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. "He already has plenty of ideas on what to do for our art project, he seems pretty excited about it."

Gilbert nodded as he opened the garage door, standing aside to let his little brother in first.

"Sounds like a good guy," he decided, locking the door behind them, watching Ludwig place his backpack on the dining table, dropping to pet his three dogs. He smiled warmly at the scene before stepping around them to go make dinner. "Maybe you should date him."

Ludwig glared at his brother, as he stood, brushing the dog hair off of himself.

"Mein Gott, you're impossible," he grumbled, taking his homework out of his bag.

Gilbet laughed.

"You didn't deny it, Luddy," he pointed out.

Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to work on my homework in the study," he said, before rushing up the stairs and closing the door.

Gilbert just shook his head, a little smile playing on his lips, as he pulled the sausage out of the fridge.

* * *

 

Feliciano chirped a happy, "Ciao!" as he entered the house. His older brother's face popped around the corner, asking him how his school day was, as Feliciano embraced him.

"It was good," he replied. "Nonno assigned an art project, and I got paired with Ludwig!"

Their grandfather chuckled from behind him, patting Feliciano's head, as Lovino glared.

"Ludwig?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Who the hell is Ludwig, and why is Feli partners with him?"

"He's a German student we have," their grandfather explained. "He's very quiet, and doesn't say much, but very hard working. He also can't draw very well, so I don't understand why he took the class, but he seemed like a perfect match for Feliciano! Besides, Feliciano likes him, don't you?"

Feliciano nodded at his brother.

"I do! I've been wanting to be friends with him for a long time, he seems very nice!" he agreed, smiling.

"You can be friends with whoever you want, Feli," Lovino said. "As long as this potato bastard doesn't hurt you...German is he? Aren't they known to be angry people?"

Their grandfather waved it off.

"Ah, sterotypes, my boy! Imagine what Ludwig could be thinking of Feliciano right now for being Italian," he said.

"Nothing. Italians are perfect," Lovino grumbled, crossing his arms. His grandfather shot him a look and he sighed. "I see your point."

"Good! Now, who wants pasta?" he asked.

Feliciano grinned, jumping up and down excitedly. Lovino glared at him, but his eyes lit up all the same. Their grandfather laughed and led them both into the kitchen, ordering them to do certain things for their amazing dinner tonight. All while Feliciano's homework layed forgotten in his backpack. Lovino would surely yell at him to do it later on in the evening...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH! Have I ever mentioned that GerIta is one of my OTP's? I love these two together, honestly, like who doesn't? They're so in love I swear. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, there will be more to come! I'll try and update it as often as I can, but with high school and everything, I may not be able to update it every day, maybe weekends or a day where I have no homework. 
> 
> Anyway, have a good day, ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days, Ludwig began to grow more and more comftorable with Feliciano—despite that fluttering he still go in his chest every time the Italian moved relativley close to him...what was that all about?—and the two grew close. They settled on doing a painting that expressed love and happiness (Feliciano's idea), and they were progressing quite well.

Numbers were exchanged, and plans were made, and that's how Ludwig ended up being invited to Feliciano's house on Saturday to meet his brother and work on their project a little. Heart hammering in his chest, and butterflies in his stomach, Ludwig had agreed on impulse. His brother found this more than amusing, as did his best friends.

"You're in love, kleiner bruder, just admit it!" Gilbert laughed. Ludwig glared at him as he stroked Aster's fur. His two other dogs sat at his feet below the couch, glancing up occasionally from their slumber.

"I am not," Ludwig argued, sighing a little. He glanced towards Francis and Antonio, who just shrugged, laughing. Ludwig groaned, so Gilbert's friends believed it too. "Not you both too..."

"Apologies, Luddy, but Gil does have very set points, it does seem like you're in love," Antonio agreed, shrugging as he sipped some wine Francis had offered him. He wrinkled his nose at the strong taste, but continued to drink it.

"I agree as well," Francis input, crossing his legs. "You know, I fell in love with Arthur almost the same way you are falling for Feliciano. Ah, I was in so much denial back then...but, look at us now..." He held up his hand, showing off the golden wedding ring that gleamed on his ring finger.

Antonio sighed.

"Do you think I should ask Lovino to marry me soon? I mean we are both twenty-two years old...is that too young?" He wondered, frowning a little.

Gilbert waved it off.

"I married Roderich at twenty, and Francis married Arthur at twenty-one, I think we're just a group of early marriage," Gilbert pointed out, taking a swig of beer. He grinned. "Roddy's been gone a few days to prepare for some big time concert...I'm really proud of him."

Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"You call him a princess every day," Ludwig said.

"That because he is! He's so prissy, but I still love him," Gilbert laughed again. "But that's beside the point, how did we get so off track? Luddy, you're going to marry Feliciano. You and Spain would be brother-in-laws! He marries Lovino, you marry Feliciano!"

Antonio smiled at Ludwig.

"Would that be amazing, mi amigo?" he asked.

"I'm not in love with him," he stated for at least the thirtieth time that day.

"Whatever you say..." Gilbert mumbled.

It was going to be a long night. Especially if Francis and Antonio spent the night again, like they did all the time. Ludwig didn't understandy why, since sleepovers are a school kid thing, not a I'm-grow-up-and-married-adult thing. Gilbert told him it was because they were still children at heart. Ludwig couldn't argue with him there.

On Saturday afternoon, Ludwig found himself getting in his car and driving to Feliciano's house, with Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio to send him off, saying stuff like, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, kleiner bruder!" or "Do you have protection? It's important, mi ami!" or "If Lovino offers you wine, don't take it, mi amigo! It might be poisinous, he really doesn't like Germans!" and so on. By the time Ludwig had managed to get out of the driveway, he was red in the face from all their "advice."

Feliciano's house, he realized, wasn't that far way, maybe only five minutes. He pulled up, being amazed by the beauty of the house, and how big it was...basically a mansion. While Ludwig's house was big as well, and considered a mansion, Feliciano's house was a tad larger.

Ludwig got out of the car, and went up to the double doors, and knocked. He heard the shuffling of footsteps, and then the oak doors opened, revealing someone that looked similar to Feliciano, but had darker features and a tad shorter, with an annoyed look on his face.

"Can I help you?" he grumbled out, glaring daggers at him.

"U-um...I'm here to work on the project with Feliciano," he replied, shifting from foot to foot. Was this the Lovino he had to fear?

The man narrowed his green eyes a bit, before mumbling a curse word under his breath and stepping aside to let Ludwig enter.

"Feliciano!" he called, as he shut the door behing the German. "That potato bastard is here to help you work on that art project nonno gave you!"

A few moments later, Feliciano came rushing down the grand staircase, a frown on his face.

"I told you, no name calling, Lovino!" he pouted.

So this was Lovino. Ludwig glanced at him, and wondered how so much bitterness and anger could be inside a man that was probably only 5'7".

"I'm not name-calling him, I'm describing him," he said, crossing his arms. Feliciano's frown deepened, and Lovino sighed. "Fine." He turned towards Ludwig. "Sorry, bastard."

Feliciano sighed, giving up on trying to get his brother to stop cursing for two seconds.

"I'll be upstairs," Lovino informed. "If this bastard lays a hand on you, or upsets you in anyway, let me know and I'll come beat his ass, got it, Feli?"

Ludwig gulped, and Feliciano just smiled and nodded. Lovino shot one more nasty look Ludwig's way before trudging up the stairs and into what Ludwig assumed was his room.

"So!" Feliciano yanked Ludwig back into reality with his overly excited voice. "I got some new ideas for our project! Come on!" He grabbed the blonde's wrist and pulled him towards the kitchen.

Ludwig sat down at the table as Feliciano layed their art piece in front of them, throwing other supplies onto the dark, oak table.

"I was thinking we could mix these two colors..." He snatched two paint tubes, and put them aside together before continuing. "Then if you make light movements with your brush, it'll give off an artistic look and..." He frowned in frustration as he couldn't think of the right word. Ludwig found it absolutely adorable.

"I understand what you mean."

Feliciano's face lit up.

"Good! So I was thinking we could do that, and then maybe draw a couple standing under the rain right..." He pointed to the middle of the canvas. "Here?"

Ludwig let one of his very rare smiles go, and he nodded.

"That sounds perfect, Feliciano."

"Feli," the Italian corrected, looking away, a light blush covering his cheeks. "Just call me Feli, it's what all my friends call me."

"Alright then...Feli," Ludwig tested.

Feliciano grinned.

"Good! Should we get started?" he wondered.

Ludwig, still hung up on the idea that Feliciano now considered him a friend, just nodded.

"Ja...we should."

Feliciano got to work quickly, and Ludwig, a tad more distracted, began to mix the two colors Feliciano instructed to. He lifted his gaze to watch as the Italian stuck his tongue out a bit in concentration while he sketched out the couple underneath the umbrella. His heartbeat quickened, and he looking down. His brother wasn't right, was he?

Surely he wasn't in love with a boy he just met...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY another chapter done! Thankfully, I had no homework, so I was able to write. Sadly, I didn't have much inspiration for this one...but I think it turned out okay. Hopefully. 
> 
> Anyway, have a good day, ciao~


	3. Chapter 3

 

"It's not—"

Gilbert held up his hand, an amused look breaking out onto his face. 

"You have a coffee date with Feliciano?" The Prussian repeated. He didn't even give Ludwig time to answer as he bursted into laughter. He turned to the shorter man beside him, still laughing. "Did you hear that, Roddy? My little brother has a date! I never thought this day would ever come!"

The man looked up from the book he was reading, pushing up his glasses as they slid off the bridge of his nose.

"Give him a break, Gil," Roderich told him, shaking his head. 

"Thank you, Roderic—"

"Even though he's going on a date does not mean we have to call him out on it," Roderich grinned, amused, beind his book as Gilber broke out into laughter once more. 

"I love you, baby," Gilbert shook his head, smiling at his husband. 

Ludwig wrinkled his nose a little.

"It's not a date...and I'm leaving," he stated, swiping his car keys off the counter and leaving the house quickly before his brother and his husband did something he was sure would scar him for the rest of his life.

When he arrived at the coffee shop, he saw Feliciano sitting on the couch by the window, lightly sketching something in his sketchbook. Ludwig smiled a little and made his way over to him. 

"Hello, Felici—uh, Feli," he greeted. He attempted to peek over his shoulder. "What're you drawing?"

Feliciano grinned.

"It's a surprise," he said, closing his sketchbook and putting it into his bag. 

Ludwig just nodded before waving the barista over so the both of them could order their drink. That taken care of, the German turned back to his partner.

His eyebrows wrinkled in confusion as he noticed Feliciano had none of their art project with him.

"Feli...how are we suppose to work on our art project if it's not with you?" He asked, scratching the back of his head a little. "It is due in a week..."

Feliciano waves it off.

"We have most of it down, and I thought we could take today to just get to know each other!" Feliciano informed. "We've been friends for two weeks now and I don't even know a thing about you, aside from your name."

"What do you want to know?" Ludwig wondered, taking the coffee the barista held out to him. He thanked her, briefly, and turned back to Feliciano, who was sipping an espresso.

"Everything! Sibilings? Parents? Interest? Hobbies? All of it!" Feliciano sat on the edge of the couch, excitedly.

Ludwig laughed, nervously.

"Well...I have a brother named Gilbert, he's married to a world famous musician, and I live with the both of them since our mother passed away a little after I was born and my father adandoned us, so my brother has been taking care of me my whole life..." He glanced up, and saw that Feliciano was nodding and listening to him, eyes shining with interest. "Um, I have three dogs that I love dearly...Aster, Blackie, and Berlitz, my brother got them for me when I was a child. I don't really have a hobby...except I do bake a lot, so I guess that could be a hobby. I'm not interested in much either, except I do love to read."

Feliciano smiled.

"See? We're getting to know each other better already!" He pointed out. 

"Well, what about you?" Ludwig wondered. "We've been talking about me this whole time, but what about your interests and life story?"

"Hmmm...well, I like a lot of things, but my favorite is soccer, and I'm really good at it! Lovino and I used to play it in the backyard when we were children, that was before our parents passed away. I miss them dearly, but Lovino said it would be better to forget them...I just don't understand why. I don't have many memories with them, but they died when I was nine, so I don't know why," he thought for a moment. "Oh! I'm interested in cooking a lot! I love making pasta, especially."

Ludwig felt his lips twitch up at the corners at that. He watched with a loving look as Feliciano launched into a whole entire story about pasta. Though, in the back of his mind Ludwig just couldn't quite stop thinking about Feliciano had said about his parents. Why would Lovino want him to forget their parents? It didn't seem right...but Ludwig brushed it off as none of his business and went back to watching Feliciano get overly excited about pasta.

The two talked for hours. Ludwig glanced out the window and saw the sun beginning to set and he wondered how he could get so lost in a conversation he was having he didn't even realize what time it was.

"Feli, it's getting late," Ludwig stated, nudging his head towards the window.

Felicino raised an eyebrow and glanced outside the window. He saw the setting sun and began to laugh.

"I lost track of time, I'm sorry. I was just having so much fun talking to you, I didn't realize how late it had gotten." He stood, grabbing his coat off the chair and stretched a little.

Ludwig did the same.

The both of them left the coffee shop and made their way over to their cars, which were parked a little ways away from each other. Feliciano waved to him.

"I had fun!" He called. 

Ludwig swore he saw a little flush of red coloring Feliciano's face.

"I did too!" He called back. "Be safe!"

Feliciano nodded and got into his car. Ludwig didn't move until he saw Feliciano safely make it out of the parking lot. It was only then did he get into his own car and drive home where he was sure his brother was waiting to hear all the details on how the evening had gone.

* * *

The day before the project was due, and Ludwig was over Feliciano's house again, working on their project. They were basically done, they just needed to add a few more touches.

It'd been a few days after their "coffee date" and Ludwig had been finding it harder and harder to ignore the butterflies in his stomach every time the Italian opened his mouth, or calm his pounding heart every time Feliciano was close to him or touching him, and it was getting harder to suppress his feelings.

He'd accepted he was in love after the coffee shop. Roderich and Gilbert were overjoyed to hear that, as were Francis and Antonio...the teasing was relentless though, and he got asked several times when the wedding was. 

"Luddy?" Feliciano waved a hand in front of his face. "Do you think it's a good idea?"

Ludwig snapped into reality and glanced at Feliciano, who was a few inches away from his face.

"Y-yeah...it's a great idea," He agreed. 

Feliciano's eyes lit up. 

"Great! I'll go get the supplies we need to make it happen!" With that he rushed up the stairs and to his art supply room.

Just then, Lovino popped his head into the kitchen. He snarled when he saw Ludwig sitting at the table. Ludwig averted his eyes downwards, as Lovino sat at the table.

He took in a deep breath and let it out noisily, causing Ludwig to look up and raise his eyebrows.

"Alright listen, bastard," he began. "I am not one to beat around the bush so I'm going to tell you this right now: I know you're in love with my baby brother. Do not try and deny it, trust me I've seen that very only look before on my own face when I was near Antonio. Let me just tell you one thing: Feliciano has been through enough during his childhood, and if you're going to enter in a relationship with him and just end up hurting him, I would advise you to leave after this project and never return to the Vargas household and never speak to my brother again. But, if you plan to love him and cherish him, and treat him like royalty—because he deserves that—and even go as far as marrying him...you don't have to let me stop you from letting that happen, because as much as I hate to say it...you make my little brother happy in ways I've never seen him before."

Ludwig nodded, smiling.

"Thank you, Lovino."

"But I swear to God, if you hurt my baby brother physically or mentally in anyway, I will not refrain from beating the ever loving shit out of you, do you understand me, bastard?" He growled. 

Ludwig swallowed, harshly. Moment over.

"Yes."

Lovino stood and made his way out of the kitchen.

"Good," he called out behind him. "And don't forget it."

Ludwig was left alone to his thoughts for a few minutes, and he began to laugh a little. He was so overcome by joy and happiness, he just couldn't stop himself.

"Ludwig, what's wrong?" Felciano asked, walking back into the kitchen with the supplies they needed to finish their project. "Did my brother tell you a joke?"

The German shook his head.

"Nein..." He answered. 

He turned towards Felciano with a wide grin, before rushing towards him and slamming their lips together. He did it softly, so if Felcinao wanted to pull away, he could, but he didn't to. He just merely dropped the paint supplies—which was thankfully only a few paint brushes—and deepened the kiss.

They kissed until they had to pull back gasping for air. Ludwig just rested his forehead against Felciano's, smiling happily. 

"I've been wanting to do that since I met you three weeks ago..." he stated. 

"Me too," Felciano replied, smiling up at him. "I was just too afraid to make the first move."

The two stayed like that for awhile, ignoring everything else around them. They didn't even hear when Antonio entered the house. That's probably why it was so surprising to them when they heard someone sniffle as though they were crying. They shared a look and went into the living room and found Antonio down on one knee, expensive, velvet box perched on the palm of his hand, and Lovino with his hand over his mouth just nodding, a few tears leaking from his eyes.

Antonio smiled and slipped the golden ring onto his finger, before getting up and kissing Lovino happily.

Felciano had never seen his brother cry, aside from a few times when they were children. After their parents died, he had turned a little emotionless. That's why it shocked him so much to see his brother so overcome with emotion at the moment.

"Fratello! Congradulations!" He yelled, rushing forward and embracing his brother. Lovino hugged him tightly, as though he'd disappear at any moment.

"Grazie..." he whispered.

Antonio let the two brothers have their moment and slid next to Ludwig. He nudged him a bit.

"Have you done it yet?" He wondered.

Ludwig grinned and nodded.

"Yes."

Antonio gasped.

"You have? You're joking!" 

Ludwig shook his head.

"Nein, I'm not," He gazed at Feliciano with a grin, watching as he excitedly told his grandfather the amazing news and how all the Vargas’s embraced. "I can now call Feliciano mine."


	4. Chapter 4

**~SIX YEARS LATER~**

Ludwig intertwined him and Felicinao's fingers as they made their way up the front steps to his brother's house. The Italian turned to him before he rang the door bell and smiled.

"Are you ready?" He asked, giving the German's hand a quick squeeze.

Ludwig nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he replied, giving Feliciano a reassuring smile. 

With that, Feliciano excitedly opened the door. As soon as they stepped into the house, confetti was thrown at them and shouts of joy echoed throughout the living room where Gilbert, Roderich, Francis, Arthur, Antonio, and Lovino stood. 

Feliciano clapped as he embraced his brother and everyone else.

"Thank you!" He said.

Ludwig watched him with a loving smile, before going over there and joining him.

He glanced up at the banner that was hanging on the wall that read:  _Ludwig and Feliciano, may your marriage be a happy one!_

Looking down at the gleaming, gold engagement ring on his finger and seeing Feliciano's matching, made his heart burst with happiness.

He met Feliciano's eyes and smiled, and the Italian smiled back, before Francis and Antonio pulled him away, chatting quickly about how the wedding should be set up.

Ludwig closed his eyes and sighed in relief, his smile never fading.

He had everything he'd ever wished for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! Thank you to everyone who read this story and gave me kudos for it, I really enjoy writing these two, since they’re the first people I shipped when I started Hetalia.
> 
> Anyways, have a good day, ciao~


End file.
